Terrabite
Terrabite is Emile/Blair's Krookodile in Pokémon White. He was the third Pokémon to join his White team. ''Pokémon Black & White'' Episode 12: In Good Company Taking a break from exploring Castelia City, Emile/Blair went onto Route 4 to catch a Sandile for his team. Terrabite (as he would eventually be nicknamed) was the first one he found, a Level 15 male, whom he sent Haywire out against. Though Haywire weakened Sandile, she fell to Sandile's attacks and the sandstorm. Emile then sent out Ottawa, and out of fear of KO-ing Sandile, decided to just throw an Ultra Ball, which succeeded in catching Sandile. Despite jokingly hoping for a beneficial Adamant Nature, Emile was neither happy nor upset upon seeing that he was Relaxed. Upon seeing his Characteristic, however, Emile declared that Sandile, like his previous two team members, was also lucky. Sandile's first battle was against Janitor Geoff at the Battle Company, switching in from Haywire to battle his Level 20 Trubbish. Sandile managed to weaken Trubbish, but wasn't strong enough yet, and was tapped out in favor of Ottawa. After Ottawa won the battle with Geoff and receiving the Exp. Share, Emile gave it to Sandile. During the next battle, against Scientist Samantha's Munna, Sandile got his first KO using Bite. He then grew to Level 16 and learned Assurance in place of Sand-Attack. Wearing the Exp. Share, Sandile gained two levels while Haywire swept the trainers in the Battle Company. Later, when Emile had to backtrack to Wellspring Cave to catch a Roggenrola for a mini sidequest, Emile used Sandile to weaken and capture BACKTRAKNG. He grew one more level offscreen, bringing him to Level 19. Episode 13: Full Day of Sightseeing Emile used Sandile to battle the three Dancers of Castelia City. Haywire took over for Sandile against Mickey's Pansage and Edmond's Panpour, but Sandile highhandedly defeated Raymond's Pansear, causing Sandile to grow to Level 20. Episode 15: The Munna Guard Using the Name Rater, Emile gave Sandile his nickname: Terrabite. Shortly afterward, Terrabite battled a Team Plasma Grunt, defeating both of his Sandile. Episode 16: The Ham, Burgh To gain more experience, Terrabite led the party as Emile took on the Castelia Gym. He grew to Level 21 while tanking surprisingly well against a Harlequin. Terrabite battled against several other Harlequins, including winning a hard fought and very close battle with Harlequin Louis's Venipede, growing to Level 22 in the process. Offscreen, Emile backtracked to heal and gave Terrabite the Quick Claw in place of the Exp. Share. Whirlipede]] Sandile then began the fight against Gym Leader Burgh, battling his Whirlipede. Emile played this extremely safe, wanting Ottawa and Haywire to be in the best possible shape for the rest of Burgh's team. Terrabite alternated between Sand Tomb and Bite, his Quick Claw activating several times, and Whirlipede responded with continuous super effective Struggle Bug attacks. Emile healed Terrabite three times and Burgh healed Whirlipede twice, but after the lengthy battle of attrition, Terrabite's speed and the flinching that his Bite attacks produced allowed him to defeat Whirlipede. As Burgh sent out his Leavanny, Emile attempted to get one last shot in with Bite, but Leavanny struck first, finishing Terrabite with Razor Leaf. In the cut battle against Burgh, Terrabite failed to defeat Whirlipede, fainting to it and causing Emile to send out Haywire to take care of it. Episode 17: Famous Rock Couple Terrabite shone in the third battle against Bianca, switching in from Ottawa against the former's Herdier. Though the Normal-type's Take Down took out most of the Sandile's HP, the recoil damage and a couple of Bite attacks knocked it out, causing him to grow to Level 23. With the growing boost from his Moxie Ability after knocking out Herdier, Terrabite then defeated Bianca's Pansage, Pignite, and Munna with one attack each. After backtracking and healing his team offscreen, Emile praised and petted Terrabite for his performance. Through the Exp. Share, Terrabite grew to Level 24 during the fourth battle against Cheren, then took the field against him after his Servine knocked out Haywire and Ottawa, fainting in the process. Cheren sent out his Liepard, who dealt little damage to Terrabite while the latter steadily depleted its HP. Its Torment attack caused Terrabite to lose most of his HP to Cheren's Panpour, but the Sandile ultimately won, growing to Level 25 and learning Swagger in place of Torment. Emile healed his team at the prefab house, and a short while later he used TM28 to teach Terrabite Dig in place of Sand Tomb. Shortly afterwards, he took the Exp. Share from him and gave him Blackglasses instead to power up his Dark-type moves. Episode 18: Resorting to Violence In the Desert Resort, Emile switched Terrabite to the front of the party in Ottawa's place. He defeated many trainers, growing two levels to Level 27 as a result. After the training montage, Emile used TM39 to teach Terrabite Rock Tomb in place of Assurance for type coverage. On the way back through Route 4, Terrabite defeated Worker Scott, and then Emile healed his team offscreen. Episode 20: We Met on the Subway While exploring Nimbasa City, Emile entered into the Multi-Train challenge alongside Hilda. He entered in Archen and Terrabite, while Hilda entered in her Druddigon and Bouffalant. The duo won their first battle, and then numerous more off-screen. Though Terrabite almost certainly participated in battles, he only appeared once in the onscreen portions, getting knocked out after Archen already fainted. Episode 21: The Train Going Nowhere ]] Terrabite battled several trainers on Route 16, growing to Level 28 in the process and learning Crunch in place of Bite. Later, he stood against Zoroark in Lostlorn Forest, allowing Emile to catch it. Episode 22: Queen Elesa Terrabite took the field against the second trainer in the Nimbasa City Gym, defeating his Blitzle with a single Dig. He subsequently grew to Level 29 and evolved into Krokorok. He then proceeded to tear through the remaining trainers in the Gym that used Blitzle, switching in from Haywire to make short work of each of them. Before challenging Gym Leader Elesa, Emile used TM41 to re-teach Krokorok Torment in place of Swagger. ] Episode 23: Daily Garbage Run Terrabite took part in some mostly cut battles against wild Pokémon on Route 5. Episode 26: The Cold Never Slaughtered Me Anyway Terrabite switched in from a weakened Roc to battle a wild Audino, gaining little experience from it with the division and Hilbert holding the Exp. Share. The Krokorok also took part in a few battles in the Cold Storage Interior. Episode 28: Clay Achin' While going over his team and their expected effectiveness in the Driftveil Gym, Emile noticed—to his indignant shock—that Terrabite was only one Experience Point away from leveling up. He then expressed his confidence that Roc would be able to help in the Driftveil Gym if it proved necessary. Episode 29: Charge N Up Offscreen, Emile switched Terrabite to the front of the party in Ottawa's place. Then, with the Quake Badge in hand, Emile backtracked to Nimbasa City to challenge Smasher Elena. Terrabite took the field against her Zebstrika, experiencing far more difficulty than Emile expected when Zebstrika survived Terrabite's Dig and struck it with repeated Stomp attacks. The resulting flinches postponed Terrabite dealing the final blow, forcing Emile to use 2 Lemonades before Terrabite finally won and grew to Level 31. Offscreen, Emile gave Terrabite the Shell Bell in place of his Black Glasses. Terrabite began the fourth battle against Bianca, battling her Herdier. Its Intimidate ability slowed Terrabite down, but it only used Work Up to bolster its stats, allowing repeated Crunch attacks to knock it out despite Bianca healing it. Emile then switched Terrabite out for Hilbert after Bianca sent out her Pansage. Terrabite switched back in against her Musharna, making short work of it with another critical Crunch and then taking out her Pignite with a Dig attack, winning the battle and growing to Level 32 as a result. Later, Emile used TM78 to teach Terrabite Bulldoze in place of Dig. Terrabite then battled a wild Drilbur and several trainers in the Chargestone Cave, growing to Level 33 in the process. Afterward, Emile used a Muscle Wing to increase his base Attack stat. Episode 30: Leading the Charge Terrabite battled several trainers in Chargestone Cave, growing to Level 34 as a result. Shortly afterward, Emile switched Roc to the front of the party in his place. Later, Emile healed his team at the Mistralton Pokémon Center. Episode 32: Let 'err 'Rott Terrabite finished the battle against Pokémon Ranger Pedro at Twist Mountain. Episode 33: Towering Above Us Terrabite battled several trainers while ascending the Celestial Tower, growing three levels to Level 37 as a result, during which Emile declined to teach him Scary Face. Episode 35: Riding the Otter Terrabite took part in the sixth rival battle against Cheren, battling his last Pokémon, his Liepard, after it defeated Ottawa. Liepard's Torment slowed the Krokorok down, but he still made short work of the battle with Bulldoze and Rock Tomb, earning Emile the victory. Emile healed his team offscreen sometime later. Emile found TM47 in Wellspring Cave, and used it to teach Terrabite Low Sweep in place of Torment, knowing he could re-teach Torment via TM if he wanted to. Episode 36: The Swords of Justice Emile found TM80 in the Mistralton Cave and used it to teach Terrabite Rock Slide in place of Rock Tomb. Shortly afterward, he found a Carbos and gave it to Terrabite, increasing his base Speed stat. While Emile is going over the bios for the area, Terrabite grows to Level 38 against Hiker Clarke’s Boldore. Episode 37: Switching From Virizion Terrabite briefly battles against Pokémon Ranger Claude's Zebstrika. He defeats his already-weakened opponent swiftly. Episode 38: But a Lowly Surf Terrabite learns Strength due to Emile requiring to show off otherwise inaccessible areas, forgetting Rock Slide in the process. Later, he gets hit with a critical Aqua Tail from Veteran Ray's Basculin, fainting instantly. He defeats the Pokémon of some Swimmers as Emile is surfing around Route 17. He gets into a battle against a wild Alomomola, which he swiftly takes down in a single attack. He grows to Level 40 at the end of the battle and learns Foul Play in place of Low Sweep. After levelling up, Terrabite evolves into Krookodile. Emile comments that it wasn't a particularly notable battle for him to evolve in. Episode 39: Twist of Slate Terrabite is sent out to defeat Doctor Hank's Duosion after Emile decides that Hex is a poor matchup against it. He is able to knock Duosion unconscious with one use of Crunch, and the same goes for his second and final Pokémon, Musharna. Shortly after, Terrabite once again saves the day after Hex finds itself in an unfavourable situation, this time against a Worker's Excadrill. He battles against Ace Trainer Jordan's Klang, who he just barely fails to knock out with Bulldoze. Another hit takes it down, and Palpitoad is sent out last. Terrabite makes quick work of it using Crunch. Episode 40: Twisting Things Around Emile finds a Protein, which he gives to Terrabite. An old lady in the Pokémon Center at Icirrus City gives Emile the TM for Brick Break, which he teaches to Terrabite without hesitation. Terrabite forgets Low Sweep in order to learn the superior move. Episode 42: Puddle Stumper During the bios for the nearby areas, Terrabite is sent out against Pokémon Ranger Anna, to deal with her Cincinno who had put Hex to sleep using Sing. When Emile sent him out, he was instantly ht five times with Tail Slap. Terrabite was also sent to sleep using Sing, and Tail Slap knocked him out in the next two turns. Episode 43: I'll Take Brycen At the very beginning of the episode, Terrabite is taught Aerial Ace in place of Foul Play - a move which he hadn't gotten much use out of since learning it. Emile comments that while it isn't a move that is likely to help them out much during the upcoming Gym, he would like it for more type coverage later on. Terrabite is used in the battle against Brycen, even if he only takes on his final Pokémon. Brycen's Cryogonal uses Aurora Beam, which takes Terrabite down to around half health. Despite having taken damage, Terrabite is able to overpower his opponent easily. Brick Break takes Cryogonal down, and Terrabite levels up, now at Level 41. Episode 44: The Upward Spiral After Giallo sics four Team Plasma Grunts on Emile, Terrabite sees some use in battle. The third of the four trainers is taken down single-handedly by Terrabite. Episode 45: Ancient Relics Throughout Relic Castle, Terrabite is the main Pokémon doing the battling. The first Plasma Grunt he encounters is taken down swiftly, and causes him to grow to Level 42. Another Plasma Grunt encountered slightly later into the Relic Castle has his Krokorok defeated by Terrabite, who gains another level, placing him at Level 43. Lastly, the final Team Plasma Grunt standing in the way of Ghetsis holds a Trubbish and a Liepard, who are no match for Terrabite. He reaches Level 44, making him the highest-levelled Pokémon in Blair's team at the time. Episode 48: Time's Dividing Line Due to Ottawa having fainted in the first battle, Terrabite is used against the second Ace Trainer in the Battle House. He partakes in a Triple Battle alongside Hilbert and Haywire. Episode 56: Finale Terrabite started his ego beast sweep going by defeating N's Vanilluxe after weakening it with Hex. He kept going until he was knocked out by N's Archeops. Later on, he was fighting off Ghetsis's Cofagrigus after switching with Zekrom, though he was being stalled out by Cofagrigus thanks to Toxic and Protect. Unfortunately, he was defeated by Ghetsis's Hydreigon. Episode 59: Dancing in Fire Emile found TM26 in the Relic Castle and used it to teach Terrabite Earthquake in place of Bulldoze. Funnily enough, Terrabite is two levels short before learning Earthquake naturally. Episode 77: The Dark Arts Terrabite is used in the rematch against Marshal, being first sent out to defeat his Sawk. Managing to outspeed his weakened opponent, Terrabite takes Sawk down easily with Earthquake. Marshal's next Pokémon, Mienshao, doesn't use Fake Out, to Emile's surprise, and Terrabite once again takes his opponent down with just one Earthquake. While Terrabite deals a hefty amount of damage to Throh, he had already been weakened prior to Throh being sent out. Throh manages to knock Terrabite out with Superpower, ending Terrabite's streak. Episode 78: Down to the 'Wire Terrabite's first battle of the episode is against Shauntal's Jellicent. Despite Emile's initial worries about Jellicent, Terrabite was able to defeat her in just one Crunch, growing to Level 70 in the process. Shauntal then sent out her Froslass, whose Blizzard took Terrabite down to just 10 HP. Terrabite, however managed to take Froslass out with another Crunch. He takes Golurk and Chandelure out in just one use of Crunch each, too, and while he gets burned in the process, he manages to grow to Level 71 due to this. Although he is burned, Terrabite takes Shauntal's Drifblim out with one more Crunch. Terrabite is used to take out Caitlin's team, too. While her Musharna barely hangs on at first, it is unable to damage him, and a critical hit with Crunch takes her out the next turn. He one-shots Reuniclus with Crunch, too, and Caitlin then sends out Sigilyph. Sigilyph is able to outspeed Terrabite, and freezes him. Terrabite pulls through, though, and breaks free of his frozen status immediately. One Crunch is enough to defeat Sigilyph, and he moves on to defeating Metagross with an Earthquake. Caitlin's Bronzong and Gothitelle each go down with one usage of Crunch. The battle against Alder also sees Terrabite being sent out, but unlike the previous two fights of the episode, Terrabite could not take out the rest of his team. While Terrabite is able to use Earthquake twice against Escavalier, his foe's Defence is too high for him to defeat it, and X-Scissor knocks Terrabite out. Episode 79: Alder History Off-screen, during the rematch against the Elite Four, Terrabite grew to Level 75. Terrabite is used in the rematch against Alder. He is first sent out to finish Escavalier off with an Earthquake, which proves to be no problem for him. While he does quite a large deal of damage to Alder's Bouffalant with Earthquake, Bouffalant is able to do more to him with Megahorn, and he is left hanging on with little health. Emile realises that he probably should have used Brick Break against Bouffalant, and so uses it to finish his foe off and let Terrabite reach Level 76. One Earthquake takes out Druddigon, thanks to Moxie, and Alder sends out his final Pokémon: Vanilluxe. A last use of Brick Break from Terrabite defeats Vanilluxe and wins the battle against Alder. After his victory against Alder, Terrabite is the last of Blair's team to be shown registered in the Hall of Fame. Episode 80: The Third Journey Before the final battle against Bianca, Emile teaches Terrabite Rock Slide and gets rid of Aerial Ace. Why Emile Chose Krookodile Sandile's evolutionary line had two possible Abilities, Intimidate and Moxie, both good to the point that Emile could not choose between them; excellent Attack and Speed along with decent defenses when fully evolved; a type combination that granted two immunities and excellent offensive capabilities; and an excellent move set, including learning Crunch and Earthquake naturally. The only negative he brought up was that wild Sandile at Level 16 or higher naturally learned Assurance in place of Bite, so catching it any higher than Level 15 would make it an unpleasant challenge until getting Crunch because Assurance has 10 PP and 50 Base Power compared to Bite's 25 PP and 60 Base Power. Stats Terrabite has a Relaxed Nature, increasing his Defense and decreasing his Speed, and the Characteristic "Proud of its power", meaning his highest IV is in Attack. Fans later calculated that Terrabite's Attack IV is 30, almost perfect, while all of his other IVs are at least 20 except for HP, which is somewhere between 14 and 18. Moves Current Moves * Crunch (Episode 21—Present) * Earthquake (Episode 59—Present) * Brick Break (Episode 40—Present) * Rock Slide (Episode 36—Episode 38, Episode 80—Present) Former Moves * Sand-Attack (Pre-Episode 12—Episode 12) * Sand Tomb (Pre-Episode 12—Episode 17) * Assurance (Pre-Episode 12–Episode 18) * Bite (Pre-Episode 12—Episode 21) * Swagger (Episode 17—Episode 22) * Dig (Episode 17—Episode 29) * Torment (Pre-Episode 12—Episode 17, Episode 22—Episode 35) * Rock Tomb (Episode 18—Episode 36) * Low Sweep (Episode 35—Episode 40) * Foul Play (Episode 38—Episode 43) * Strength (Episode 38—Pre-Episode 39) * Bulldoze (Episode 29—Episode 59) * Aerial Ace (Episode 43—Episode 80) Nickname Origin Terra is Latin for earth or ground, and as crocodiles, the Sandile family bites a lot. It is also a play on terabyte, a large measuring unit of digital memory. According to Emile, only three users suggested this name within the time limit: Ramil Bulatao, Jay Kalsi, and @TheLazyReaper. Honorable Mentions *'Boots'/'Handbag': Simply for humor's sake due to crocodile skin being a high-class leather. Some justified the morbid humor with the fact that Sandile is a Dark-Type. Among others, @MacotoNaegi suggested these names. **'Gucci': Emile's favorite among those sorts of nicknames, a reference to luxury brand of the same name best known for its leather but also selling accessories like sunglasses. Among others, @Pachirisumirekt suggested this name. *'Suna'/'Baroque': References to Crocodile from the anime/manga series One Piece. The main antagonist of the second saga, he led a criminal organization called Baroque Works and had the powers of the Sand-Sand Fruit (Suna Suna no Mi in Japanese), which allowed him to generate, manipulate, and even transform into sand. Among others, @Simmick93 suggested these names. *'Glugluglug': Reference to the NPC in the prefab house on Route 4 whose Krokorok made this sound when Emile spoke to it, and Emile said himself that he couldn't wait for his Sandile to become it.Pokémon Black & White - Episode 12: In Good Company Among others, @Jyger85 suggested this name. *'Steve': Despite Emile's personal distaste for the name, he acknowledged that, for once, it was appropriate as a reference to the late Steve Irwin, better known as the Crocodile Hunter. Among others, @the_dborden suggested this name. Trivia *Terrabite is the first member of Emile's White team that is male, has two types, and has a unique type combination * Terrabite is Emile's 5th Ground-Type team member, the others being Darmani, Marshall, Jinzou, and Bodhi. * Terrabite is Emile's 2nd Dark-Type team member, the only other being Pandora. ** While Pandora has Swords Dance in its moveset to increase its Attack stat, Terrabite's method of increasing its Attack stat is to defeat its first Pokemon in-battle in order to start snowballing the opposing team very easily. * Terrabite is Emile's 39th overall team member. * Terrabite is the sixth of Emile's team members to evolve in the same episode as another one, the first five being Bulbapedia, RK9, Vui, Roary, and Haywire (who evolved earlier in the same episode as Terrabite). * On May 14, 2016, long before the Black & White LP, Chuggaaconroy Wiki Admin and Bureaucrat Volvlogia correctly predicted Sandile's inclusion on Emile's team.https://www.reddit.com/r/chuggaaconroy/comments/4j961c/sandilee_bet/ *Terrabite's good luck with Sand Tomb marks the second time Emile has gained a new respect for a move he thought little of due to a team member in an LP, the first being Khold's Fury Attack. *Emile equipping Terrabite with the BlackGlasses item is a reference to the Pokemon anime, as a recurring Sandile (who evolved wild and was much later caught by Ash) is shown to sport sunglasses. **In addition, both Terrabite and Ash's Krookodile were taught Aerial Ace shortly after reaching their final evolutionary forms. References Category:Captured in an Ultra Ball Category:Pokémon Black & White Category:Ground Types Category:Dark Types Category:Crocodiles Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Alligators Category:Reptiles Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Sunglasses Wearers Category:Male Pokémon Category:Male Category:Crocodiles